Complications
by superdupermel
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura re
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Yunari, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine! I don't know if I have to do this, but Twinkie is a trademark of Hostess. I do not own it in any way…sighs

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 1-**

"Haku! No! Wait for me!" Sakura shouted as she struggled into her shoes.

"Come on Mommy! It's my first day of school! We has to hurry! I'm gonna be late!" his little voice shouted back as he skipped away down the sidewalk.

She frantically put her shoes on and locked the front door before running after him. Surprisingly his little legs had carried him a fair distance away. "Haku! Wait for Mommy!" Thankfully he paused and impatiently hopped from foot to foot.

"Mommy…" he whined as she neared. "You're such a slowpoke.

She laughed and took a firm grasp of his hand. "Sorry babe. Okay, let's go," she announced enthusiastically. The pair hurried along the sidewalk to the school, giggling and whispering.

-

Laughter resounded through the vehicle as Syaoran's son pretended to drive his own car in the backseat. "LOOK OUT! I'm coming! Vroooom! Ahh! I'm going to crash!"

"Brake, Ryo! Hurry!"

The little boy made horrendous screeching noises then slumped in his seat. "Whew! That was close. Thank you for saving my life, Daddy," he said solemnly.

"You're welcome. Look, champ, there's your school. Are you ready for this?" Syaoran question, fixing his gaze on his wriggling son in the back seat. Ryo's enthusiastic exclamations were his answer. They parked and Syaoran went to open the door for Ryo. The little boy hopped out and energetically slammed the door shut. "Boom! Let's go now Daddy."

Syaoran took his hand and together they raced to the little gated building and all the wonders inside.

-

Sakura walked away from the school with a heavy feeling in her chest. Her baby was really growing up. She sighed and laughed at her melancholy thoughts. A few days ago she had been looking forward to his being at school during the days. While she was work he was usually at Tomoyo's place and she was afraid that they were imposing on Tomoyo a little too much. Now all she wanted was to have her baby back and spend the days at the park with him, enjoying each other. With a sigh she picked up her pace and glanced at her watch: fifteen minutes to walk a mile.

-

Grinning sheepishly, Syaoran entered the class with Ryo in tow. A class of little kindergarteners turned and gawked at him. "Sorry, Mrs. Shimizu, we're running a little late this morning," he murmured, like a little school boy. Ryo was directed to his desk and still he stood in the doorway, unwilling to leave. He had to admit that he was reluctant to let Ryo go out into the world at this tender age. What if Ryo needed him? After all, he was in a strange place with total strangers. There was no doubt in his mind that Ryo would be terrified.

"Mr. Li? I know you think Ryo will be intimidated by all the unfamiliar things, but I assure you he will make quick friends. He will be fine. At this age children aren't so vicious. There's no need to worry," Sophie Shimizu quietly murmured as she gently led him outside the classroom. "Don't worry. He's a big boy now." And the door shut in his face.

With a deep sigh Syaoran acknowledged the woman's expertise and resolutely turned to go.

Sophie smiled to herself as she faced her new students. He was so sweet, worrying about his son like that. All the world knew that he was a hard person, shrewd and blunt. Some even called him cool. Today she had seen an endearing side of him. She smiled and motioned to herself, "Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Shimizu…"

-

Tea and Twinkies tasted awful. Usually Haku ate them with hilarious enthusiasm and so when Tomoyo ate them, they were bearable. Today there was an empty seat and no smiling little boy munching happily across from her. Nothing was the same without him. Tomoyo sighed. Gingerly she took a bite of the yellow, cream-filled snack.

For the past two years, since Haku had been 3, he had stayed with Tomoyo while Sakura worked. Obviously Tomoyo worked, but she had a home business. She designed and made clothing personally for clients. She didn't have a flood of customers; just enough to keep busy and make a generous salary. Sewing and piecing together fabric was monotonous, but Haku always made everything brighter and better. With another sad sigh she picked up the bodice she was working on. She really missed Haku's sweet face and personality.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! _

Tomoyo frowned and stared at the door. Who was here? She didn't have an appointment today…Cautiously she went to the door and peeked through the hole. In her next breath she had swung the door wide and was enveloping the figure in a tight hug. "Eriol! Oh my god! You're here!"

When her bout of energetic exclamations was over, she served tea and Twinkies. "Wow. I still can't believe you're here, in Japan!" she breathed.

Eriol grinned and nodded. "Well I am. So I heard Haku started school."

Tomoyo's bright smile dimmed a bit. "Yeah. You should see him though. He's gotten so big since you last saw him."

"You must miss him terribly."

Tomoyo nodded and sipped her tea. "I'm just so used to him running around messing up my place." She sighed and took a bite of her Twinkie. "He's really growing up. Are you busy?"

"No. Why?'

"I'm picking him up today at two. I know he'll love to see you again."

"I'm at your every whim, Tomoyo. My week's totally open."

"Great! Help me sew these then," she said as dumped a pile of cloth on him.

-

Sakura shifted Haku's weight as she searched for her house key and opened the door. Smoothly she entered and walked backward to close the door with her bum. She locked it with a soft click and went to deposit him onto his little bed. He murmured unintelligibly and wiggled around until he found a comfortable position and settled to sleep with a contented sigh.

Sakura kneeled next to the bed and gently stroked his face. He was without a doubt his father's child. His hair was the same shade of chocolaty brown and his eyes were the same deep amber with only a hint of green near the pupils. His bone structure was the similar too: strong jaw, stubborn shin, high defined cheek bones and a forehead constantly furrowed in concentration.

She sighed and combed his messy hair with her fingers. She loved him with all her heart. Inside, she refused to acknowledge that the thought extended to both males.

Syaoran Li had been a big part of her life, growing up. They had grown up together and experienced many things together….first crushes, failing grades, trouble, suspensions, romance, first kisses, bad exes, losing their virginity… Roughly shaking her head and silently berating herself she pushed the memories away. They meant nothing. She got to her feet and went to tidy up.

Without thinking, she went to her closet to pull out her pajamas. The little white shoe box in the corer of the closet caught her eye. Closing her eyes and silently berating herself, she reached up and pulled it down. She took it to the bed and upended it. A barrage of photos and letters fluttered down onto the coverlet. Inwardly she sternly lectures, but her hands had a mind of their own. They shook as she spread the photos across her bed. Moments later she was in tears. Frantically she shoved the pictures back into the box and pushed it away from her.

"Mommy?"

Sakura gasped and wiped her tears. "Yes baby? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I know, but you're crying. What are you crying Mommy? Are you watching sad movies again?"

"No. Mommy's just thinking about a few sad things."

"Why?"

"No reason. Baby, do you wanna see a picture of your daddy?"

"I have a daddy?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Yes." Soon they were cuddled up with a handful of photos. Sakura explained who was who and who his daddy was. Haku grabbed a photo of Sakura and Syaoran cuddled up on a couch and pointed at them. "Did Daddy love you?"

"At that time, yes, he did love me."

"Does Daddy love me?"

"Of course."

"Where's Daddy now? Shouldn't he be here?"

Sakura scrambled for an answer. "Uh… well…you see…Daddy had other things to do that came before us, babe."

"What things?"

"Why don't we talk about that at another time? You, mister, have to get to bed or you'll be late for school tomorrow," she announced.

Haku scurried off the bed and into his room. Sakura followed and tucked him in. "Good night. Sweet dreams." She pressed a kiss to his forehead as he murmured, "Good night. I love you."

**-2 weeks later-**

Upon entering the room, Haku eagerly looked around for Ryo. "Mommy, Ryo's not here. Can we go wait outside for him?"

Sakura shook her head and bent to make them eye level. "Haku, we have to hurry here because Mommy has to get to her new job tonight, okay? Maybe I won't be able to meet Ryo tonight."

Haku nodded and sulked quietly. His mommy was always at work these days. Personally, he thought she should play with him more. Aunty Tomoyo was alright, but Mommy was a lot more fun. With a resigned expression he took a seat next to his mother. "Mommy, why do you think Ryo's late? He isn't hurt is he?"

Sakura smiled softly and pulled him into her lap. "I'm sure Ryo and his parents are just running late, Babe. There's nothing to worry about."

"Haku! Haku!"

Haku straightened. "Look Mommy! It's Ryo!"

Sakura looked up and spotted a little boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes coming towards them. "Hello, Ryo," she called out with a smile.

"Hello," the little boy said with a bright smile. "My name is Ryo. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Haku's Mommy." Ryo collapsed into an empty seat and let out a deep breath. He had been practicing that speech for a week now and told Haku's mother so.

She laughed prettily and smoothed down his hair. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Ryo. Haku has told me many good things about you. You can call me Sakura is you like. Now, where are your parents? I think they might be worried about you."

Ryo shrugged and cocked his head towards the door. "My Daddy's parking the car. He said I could come and play with Haku."

"Alright, then. You two can go out to the playground, but stay within sight of Mrs. Takata, deal?" she asked, holding out both hands, palm up.

Haku jumped off her lap and slapped her palm with one of his. "Deal!" Ryo followed his example and they scampered out. Sakura smiled and faced forward as the presentation began.

Syaoran felt many eyes on him as he sheepishly walked into the classroom. Late again. He discreetly moved to stand near a wall and the teacher resumed her train of thought. He leaned against the brightly paper wall and scanned the room Ryo's familiar head of hair. It was no where in sight. Stealthily he inched toward the door leading to the playground, where little five year olds shrieked and shouted as they played. Immediately he spotted Ryo with a little boy dangling from a set of monkey bars. Reassured he turned his attention back to the teacher. "…to help them understand the concepts, you, as parents must assist them at home…"

Ryo spotted Sakura as she entered the playground and ran towards her. "Sakura! Sakura! Do you have to take Haku home now?"

Haku ran up behind him. "Do we have to go now Mommy?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Remember? Mommy has work."

Haku hung his head and turned to Haku. "I have to go now," he intoned in a gloomy little voice.

Ryo started to nod understandingly then stopped and turned to Sakura. "Will you meet my Daddy first? Please?"

Sakura glanced at her watch and turned back to Ryo's hopeful little face. "I'm sorry, I can't, but you can take Haku with you to meet your Daddy really quick while I go get our sweaters." She turned to Haku and made a motion with her head toward Ryo. "Go meet Ryo's Daddy then meet me at the gate, deal?"

His forlorn face brightened and nodded. "Deal! Let's go Ryo!" Sakura laughed and went to gather their things.

Syaoran smiled and waited for the two boys to come to a halt. "Hello!" The friend called out. They skidded to a halt and looked up at him. "Whoa…you're really tall," he announced. Syaoran laughed and squatted in front of them, bringing them almost eyes level. "Better?"

"Yeah. One day I wanna be as tall as you."

Ryo beamed at his friend's praise. Suddenly the little boy frowned. "Oh… I forgot…Hello, Mr. Li. My name is Haku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Haku."

Haku squinted at him. "You look _a lot_ like my daddy. Can I call you Daddy?"

Syaoran laughed. "Sorry kid, you can't. You have to call me Mr. Li."

He looked crestfallen, then blinked and scanned the gathering dark for someone. "Okay…well I have to go. My Mommy's waiting at the gate," he announced as he turned away. "Bye!"

Syaoran straightened and watched him scamper to a slight figure in the shadows. The kid looked eerily familiar, but he couldn't place him. He felt as if he should recognize him… "So what did you think, Daddy?" Ryo asked, tugging on his hand. "Haku's cool, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a great kid."

On the way home Ryo talked non-stop about Haku's mother. "She's really pretty. She is a little short, but really pretty. And she's very nice too! She said it was a pleasure to meet me. And I called her Mrs. Haku's mommy, but she said I could call her Sakura…"

Syaoran's face was a mask of shock. "Sakura?" he murmured to himself as Ryo continued to list her great qualities. What did Ryo say was Haku's last name? Was this Sakura_ his_ Sakura? No…that was impossible. She was probably still in Tomoeda. Once she had specifically told him she planned to stay in Tomoeda. There was no way she would be in Tokyo. But…

He shook his head. Sakura was a part of his past. They hadn't eve n talked in the past five years, since he had left Tomoeda. Now, Ryo and Aya were his life. "Hey, champ, wanna get some ice cream before we head home?"

Ryo's eyes grew wide with surprise and pleasure. "Really? At the SugarFaerie?"

"Yep, at the SugarFaerie."

"Yeah! Can I get a _double _scoop?"

"Sure thing, champ. Anything you want."

-

Eriol strolled into the sweet shop and contemplated what Tomoyo would want. Usually she liked something rich and mouthwatering. She didn't eat sweets a lot, but when she did, she didn't hold back. Money and health weren't issues. He stopped in front of a chocolate display and stared at the massive trays lined with row after row of chocolate treats. Dark? Milk? Carmel? Oh the possibilities…

Quite sudden he was knocked off balance by a little light haired tornado. "Whoa there, slow down kid," he said with a laugh as he caught the kid before he fell.

He glanced up and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, mister. I promise I'll slow down."

"Good. Where's your Mommy…or Daddy?"

The kid brightened. "My daddy's over there. We're going to get ice cream. I get a _double_ scoop tonight."

"Is that so? Well let's go to your papa before he starts to worry," Eriol suggested. They walked around the corner and then the little boy ran to a tall man staring out the shop windows. Was that…?

"Syaoran?"

The man turned and briefly scanned the area before his gaze landed on Eriol. "Eriol! My god man, it's been years!" he exclaimed as he scooped up the kid and started toward him. How have you been?"

"Good, good…uh…I see you started a family," Eriol murmured, gesturing to the wide eyed boy.

Syaoran beamed. "Yeah. This is my son, Ryo. Ryo this is your Uncle Eriol."

Eriol met the boy's gaze and formally said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ryo."

Ryo giggled. "What does 'a-squint-cents- mean?"

Five minutes later the trio was seated in a booth, slowly eating ice cream. "So how long are you in Tokyo?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol glanced up at him then back down at the dessert. "Actually I'm relocating here."

"Really? I live just a few minutes away from here. Why don't you come spend the night?"

"Tanks, but I'm boarding with Tomoyo," Eriol murmured.

There was a brief loaded silence. "Tomoyo lives in Tokyo?"

"Yeah. She just moved here a few years ago."

"Hmm…I didn't hear from her…" he reflected.

"Hey, listen, I gotta go, so let me get your number and Tomoyo and I will come visit sometime."

"Alright. That sounds good."

Eriol got the number then stood. "Thanks for the ice cream. I'm sorry I have to go so soon, but I promised Tomoyo that I'd come back with some sweets." He turned to go, but paused when Syaoran quietly said his name. "Yes?"

Syaoran stared down at his ice cream and stirred it. "How…how is Sakura?"

Eriol didn't blink. "She's fine."

Syaoran stared hard at the liquid mass and asked, "What's she doing these days?"

"Sakura? She's just getting by. She's leading a contented life from what I can tell. Listen, I'd love to talk, really I would, but Tomoyo…" Eriol trailed off as Syaoran nodded. The confident cocky mask was on again.

"I understand. My wife's always sending me out on errands. Good bye then."

"Yeah. Bye. Bye Ryo," he added. He waved farewell and popped a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He flashed a smile and walked away. As he stopped in front of the displays, he let out a deep breath. He hadn't expected to see Syaoran in Tokyo. The last he had heard, Syaoran had been in Hong Kong and engaged to Aya Hatayama, the daughter of a wealthy business man and politician. He was shocked to see Syaoran here…living barely ten minutes from Sakura. It was a miracle that they hadn't run into each other.

Randomly he chose candy as he thought about the predicament they all were in. He and Tomoyo had sworn years ago that they wouldn't tell a soul about Haku. There was no way they would tell Syaoran anyway. He was already a father and husband. If the situation had been that Syaoran was single, Eriol would have gone ahead and told him, but…There was nothing he could now. Staring at the bag of sweets, he contemplated whether to tell Sakura about Syaoran. Just as quickly, he discarded the thought. If he told her she'd be on guard all the time and life would be miserable. Mulling the matter over, he paid for the sweets and left.

"What? Syaoran's in town?" Tomoyo asked, shocked to her toes.

Eriol nodded and handed her the bag. "I ran into him and his son at SugarFaeire."

"Oh…he has a family…we can't tell Sakura."

"My thoughts exactly."

"If she ever finds out she's going to be heartbroken though," Tomoyo whispered as she mixed the contents of the bag.

**-3 weeks later-**

Sakura handed the package to Haku and rang the doorbell. Haku giggled and whispered, "I can't wait until Chouji sees that we got him -."

Sakura silenced him with a finger laid vertically on his lips. "Shh. It's our secret remember?"

The door swung open and Chouji stepped forward. "Hi, Haku! You're the first one here! Oh cool! Is that my present?" Chouji's mother stepped forward and ushered them into the backyard. Sakura was immediately put at ease by the woman's easy chatter and friendly manner. Steadily more guests arrived and soon the backyard was buzzing with conversation and children were running about, playing tag.

Sakura was laughing at a funny story when her phone went off. She excused herself and took the call a few feet away from the crowd. "Hello? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

"Sakura? It's Tomoyo. I know you're at a birthday party, but I need you to come…come to my place," she stuttered in a low voice.

Sakura immediately worried. "What's wrong Tomoyo? Are you okay?"

"Uh…no…I'm feeling sickly…sweating…nausea and head ache. I think I'm going to faint," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Okay. I'll run over. Hang on," she commanded as she hung up and went on search of Chouji's mother. She explained the situation then went to search for Haku. She had just spotted him when Ryo ran up to her, panting and laughing. "Hi Sakura! Where's Haku?"

"Right over there. Come, let's go to him."

Hand in hand they hurried to Haku. Haku turned around and spotted both of them. "Hi Ryo!" Sakura interrupted and knelt before him. "Baby, Mommy has to go to Aunty Tomoyo. She's sick so Mommy's going to help her, okay? Listen to Chouji's mother and I'll be back in a little while, deal?"

Haku frowned. "I guess…"

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go. Come give me a hug before I go." He came to her and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Ryo felt himself flying through the air in a tight circle and shrieked with laughter. She lowered him to the ground and pressed a kiss to his cheek then Ryo's. "Okay, bye sweetie. Bye Ryo."

They answered in sync and she turned on her heel to go. With a dull smack she slammed into a hard male chest. She took a step back and smoothed her hair. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm terribly…sorry." She had glanced up and was now slowly backing away from him.

The man advanced as she retreated. He looked just as stunned as she felt. "Sa…Sakura?" he murmured in wonder.

She blinked and muttered a quick "excuse me" before turning and striding away.

**A/N: **Agh! This was my first story, so yeah. I know it's long, but I had to do it. The next few chapters will be shorter. So please tell me if you liked it, give me criticism, anything. Please r/r! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Yunari, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 2**

…Previously…

With a dull smack she slammed into a hard male chest. She took a step back and smoothed her hair. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm terribly…sorry." She had glanced up and was now slowly backing away from him.

The man advanced as she retreated. He looked just as stunned as she felt. "Sa…Sakura?" he murmured in a strangled voice.

She blinked and muttered a quick "excuse me" before turning and striding away.

Breathing heavily she strode quickly through the house and through the front. As soon as she was around the corner, she broke into a sprint. Memories and emotions long buried suddenly sharpened and caused a deep pain in the vicinity of her chest. A sob escaped and tears blinded her.

Syaoran halted as he heard the screech of tires and a scream pierced the blue skies. Fearing the worst, he broke into a sprint again and turned the corner. The pounding of his heart drowned out his heavy breathing and the sounds of the world. All that mattered in this moment was Sakura.

There was no one in sight. A car was stopped awkwardly in front of a puppy lolling playfully on his belly. A woman was getting out of the car, a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god," she murmured to herself as she stared at the puppy. "I almost killed you."

Syaoran deflated and leaned against the brick wall. It wasn't Sakura…but where was she? Bounding from the wall, he raced across the street, scanning the pedestrians for Sakura.

Sakura watched him as he ran down the street. Suddenly losing all her willpower and energy she sank to the ground and rested her forehead on her knees before breaking out in quietly hysterical sobs. Why was he here? Here in Tokyo! He was supposed to be in Hong Kong. The damned man! He was going to ruin her everything. Everything she had worked so hard for… Resolutely she shook her head, dropping the matter from her mind. Tomoyo needed her. She slowly got to her feet and wiped the tears from her face. On a deep breath she started towards Tomoyo's in the opposite direction.

Tomoyo nervously paced her foyer. Where was she? Was it too late? Telling herself to breath she paused and glanced at her watch. It had been a good half an hour since she had called. Sakura was supposed to be here a full five minutes ago. Biting her lip she resumed pacing. Quite suddenly the doorbell rang and Tomoyo immediately pounced on the knob. The door swung wide on Sakura's astonished expression. "Tomoyo? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo blinked then adopted a nauseous frantic expression. "Oh Sakura I feel horrible…I can't find the Tylenol."

Ten minutes Tomoyo was situated in her large bed with a cup of steaming tea and a piece of toast. Sakura was perched on the edge of the bed, staring down at her clasped hands. Her honey brown hair curtained her expression. Tomoyo set the cup down and quietly cleared her throat. "Sakura, is something wrong?" she asked, apprehensive of the answer she would get.

Sakura met her gaze and smiled half heartedly. "No…just woolgathering."

"So you saw Syaoran," she said quietly. On her hands and knees she crawled towards Sakura and pulled her into a hug. "My poor baby," she crooned while stroking Sakura's soft hair. "Tell me about it."

Sakura was still in her arms. "I…you…you knew about Syaoran? You knew he was in Tokyo?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura…"

Pushing from her arms, Sakura got to her feet and straightened her clothing. "I have to pick Haku up," she murmured as she turned and hurried from the room.

"Oh, Sakura…" Tomoyo breathed as she watched Sakura disappear down the steps.

Sakura's heart was beating wildly as she descended the stairs and slipped into her shoes. She had just pulled the door open when _he _came to an abrupt halt inches from her.

"Sakura. We need to talk."

-

Syaoran trailed Sakura as she stalked into the park. They walked in silence for a good five minutes before she plunked down on a bench deep in the wooded area. He had an overwhelming urge to laugh. She looked so mulish and so much like the girl he had grown up. He fought down the absurd urge and took a seat next to her. She scooted as far away as she could and stared out at the trees.

"How have you been, Sakura?"

She spared a glance at him then went back to the trees. "Say what you have to. I only have a few minutes."

He frowned and let his hands dangle between his knees. "How are you?" he repeated in a firm voice.

"Fine."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered. "Look, I haven't seen or heard from you in almost five years."

Sakura turned to him with incredulous eyes. "Don't you understand?"

"No, not really. I have no idea what's going on Sakura," he said in an annoyingly hard voice. "What the hell is wrong?"

She stood and stared hard at him, tears bright in her eyes. "Good-bye Syaoran Li."

The couple stared at each other for long minutes as tears rolled slowly down Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran had a sickening felling of deja vue.

-Six years ago-

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other as tears glistened on Sakura's flawless skin. "Good-bye Syaoran Li," she murmured as she walked away.

He sat on the bench for a moment and watched trim figure stalk stiffly away. She had just rounded a curve in the path when he shot to his feet and raced after her. Just before he reached her she turned and glared him into a halt. "I said _good –bye." _

He glared and grabbed her hand, dragging her off to his car. "You're coming with me."

She clawed and struggled, but his brute strength won out and she was sitting stiffly in his car. He drove recklessly to a small bar and dragged her in then plunked a shot before her. "Drink it, then we'll talk."

"I refuse."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a menacingly soft voice.

She met his gaze and enunciated, "I refuse."

Biting back a curse he downed his in one swallow and set it on the counter with a dull thump. "Do it, Sakura."

She glared then took the drink and copied his actions. To her credit she didn't flinch as the liquid burned her throat. She set the glass down then hopped down from the bar and started for the door. Sighing in repressed anger he dragged her back and stared hard at her. "What the hell is your problem?"

She pressed her lips into a stubborn line and gestured the bartender for another shot. When he refilled it, she stared then turned to the balding man. "Could I just get the whole bottle? I have a feeling I'll need it." Quietly he brought it to her and she kindly thanked him. Woodenly she knocked back the hard whiskey and stared at the label. In the course of an hour Sakura methodically finished off a third of the bottle. In silence. Syaoran ranted and raved at her stubborn ways and immature attitude and still she kept quiet. Finally when he had a bottle of his own and was deep in his cups, she murmured, "You're such a stupid man, Syaoran Li. What's in front of your face is so obscure to you."

He sent her a sidelong glance then took a shot of whiskey. "And you, Kinomoto-san are just as stupid. Here's to us, the idiots of Tomoeda," he announced as he lifted his glass and drunk. She did the same and toyed with her glass.

"Do you know I've lo…adored you for the past six years?"

"And I you, my beauty…and I you…" he slurred drunkenly. "No…nevermind…for the past nine years. Since I first saw you actually. The moment I saw you I knew I was ruined for any other…"

Sakura stared at him then dropped a large bill on the bar and walked out of the dark building. The bartender picked up the money and started cleaning up. "Sir…I believe your lady is leaving."

"She's not mine," he snapped. "No matter what I do she'll never be mine because she's too damn stupid to see that I love her more than life."

The old man stayed quiet and listened as Syaoran listed her manifold attributes and praised her down to her choice in clothing. "Listen, man to man, I think you should go after her. Tomoeda isn't a dangerous place, but there are always exceptions…especially at such a late hour…"

Syaoran reluctantly left and wandered the sidewalk after Sakura. He strolled to her house and watched the light in her room. He saw her shadow moving about and threw a rock at her window. For five minutes he threw stones then decided the hell with it and scaled the wall to her window.

He slipped and fell from a good eight feet …twice. On the third attempt using supreme willpower and a drunken strength, he finally got to her balcony and promptly fell in a heap. For a long moment he merely laid there and listened to himself breathe, certain that there was no way he was moving until his head stopped pounding.

Quietly the door slid open and a slight figure slipped from the painfully bright room. "Syaoran? Why are you here?"

He blinked then slowly got to his knees and stared unseeingly up at her. "Sakura? Is that you?"

She bent a look of sheer disgust on him and loudly slammed the door shut. He flinched at the harsh sound and covered his ears with his hands. "Ugh…stop…please," he mumbled almost incoherently.

"I can't believe I can hold my liquor better than you," she muttered as she squatted in front of him. "Sleep it off."

"Wha…sleep?"

"Yeah, as in snoring, bed, unconscious."

"Yeah…yeah…you're right." He gained his feet then stumbled to the door and slid it open. Before she could protest he had flopped down on her bed and was snoring. Indignant, she stomped into the room and slapped him repeatedly on the shoulders. "Wake up you idiot. Go _home_ and sleep. Dammit. Wake _up_ you stupid son of a -"

Suddenly a hand was clamped over her lips. Syaoran's face was inches from hers. "Uh-uh. That's a bad, bad word, Sakura, _sweetheart_," he whispered, all traces of the liquor gone from his eyes. Her eyes blazed and she took a deep breath.

And licked him.

His face transformed into a hilarious mask of disgust as he snatched his hand back.

"Bitch," she finished with a hiss. Then she flounced into the bathroom to wash her tongue.

Syaoran cursed and flopped back onto the bed. His eyes slid to the door to the restroom and spied a small crack. Stealthily he crept to it and peeked through. There, in the bathroom, Sakura was furiously brushing out her tongue, muttering little curses on him all the while. She bent to spit and he got a good glimpse of her derriere. Blinking, he took a tiny step forward.

Sakura heard the groan of her floorboards directly outside the door and sharply turned. Spitting and rinsing quickly she slammed the door open and stomped through. Right into Syaoran's waiting arms. She had just opened her mouth to offer an angry expletive when he lowered his head and covered her mouth…with his own. For a long moment she stood there in stunned silence, frozen stiff in his arms. When he finally raised his head he cocked it to the side quizzically. "I imagined that going differently," he said wryly.

Finally recovering, she blinked and stared at him through the long fringe of her bangs. "I can't believe it! You just…ugh..." She trailed off and studied him for a long minute. He was too cute, all disheveled and a flush of color on his cheeks. "You know what, never mind what I just said. Did you imagine it like this?"

Syaoran did a double take, but managed to catch her as she flung herself at him and meshed her lips to his. He stumbled backwards and felt himself falling as his knees hit the edge of her bed. With a muffled, "oomph" he landed in the soft down and she followed.

(A/N: Lemon? I don't wanna freak anyone out. XD )

"Okay, well I didn't imagine it like that, but it was an overall improvement," he teased as soon as he caught his breath. She giggled softly and nestled against his bare chest. Thoughtfully she traced little circles on his chest and stared out the window. "What?" he asked as he caught a glimpse of her furrowed brows.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

-

_KNOCK! THUMP! BAM!_

"Sakura! Get up!"

Syaoran and Sakura opened their eyes wide and stared at each other in bewilderment. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but Syaoran clapped a hand over her mouth. Silently he crept out the balcony and agilely leapt off. She quickly threw his clothes after him and returned to her room. "Okay Touya…I'm up."

Once his footsteps faded down the hall she fell back onto the bed and groaned feelingly into the pillows. She and Syaoran? There was no way…

-

Sakura woke with another start as her phone went off loudly near her ear. "Ow, ow, ow. Hello?"

"Sakura? It's 'Moyo. Want me to come pick you up?"

"What? Why?"

"Hello? Syaoran's leaving, remember?"

"Oh…yeah. I'll be ready in like fifteen."

Twenty minutes later she climbed into Tomoyo's SUV and buckled her seatbelt. They sat in amiable silence, the only sounds were the radio blaring Hot Hot Heat's Bandages. Too soon they were at the airport. Sakura sat in the car a moment and clutched her purse. Could she do this?

Syaoran stared out at the masses of people rushing to their gates, trying to catch a glimpse of a shaggy head of honey brown hair. He glanced at his watch and impatiently tapped his toe. Just before he was going to turn and walk into the gate, he heard his name shouted through the airport like a shot.

"Syaoram Li! Get your ass back on the other side of the gate!"

Closing his eyes in humiliation, he obliged and slowly walked forward. Tomoyo and Sakura skidded to a halt in their lethal heels and smiled brightly. "Sorry I just wanted to say goodbye," Tomoyo offered as an apology. "So…good-bye."

"Bye Tomoyo. I'll see you soon," he said mechanically while he stared at a disgustingly composed Sakura. "Sakura…"

She smiled and stepped forward and hugged him. "Bye Syaoran."

"Umm…can I talk to you alone?" he asked as he took her hand and dragged her off to a deserted corner. "What about last night?" he hissed. There was no way she was going to pretend it hadn't happened.

She shrugged and stared off over his shoulder. "It was…a mistake I guess. We were both drunk, so it doesn't really matter."

"Don't you remember anything that I said? That you said?" he demanded, desperate.

She looked away sheepishly and shook her head. "Sorry. The liquor really got to me. Oh…look you're going to be late for your plane. You should get going."

Sakura watched him stalk away and blinked rapidly, holding the tears. She had no idea she was such a superb liar and actress. She remembered every touch, every word, every breath of last night. Averting her gaze from his angry figure, she bit her lip and stared out at the planes. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

She didn't know what made her look up, but she did and met his hard amber gaze. Their eyes locked for a long minute before he scornfully turned and walked away. Out of the airport. Out of Japan. Out of her life. She stared at the place he used to occupy and tasted the bitter saltiness of blood on her tongue.

-Present-

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment then met his gaze again and checked her watch. "I have to go. I'll…see you around…Good-bye."

Syaoran stared at her retreating figure and cursed himself. Then cursed her. Then everything on Earth. God, why was he such an idiot….

A sudden thought occurred to him. Why was she at the birthday party anyway? Did she have a kid? Was she married? Why the hell was she at the party? Again he cursed himself then abruptly got to his feet and went to retrieve his kid, wondering if he would meet her again.

Haku mashed his piece of cake and broodingly ate it.

"Haku? Where are you babe? We gotta go."

He perked up and looked around. "Aunty Tomoyo?"

Ryo glanced up. "Aunty Tomoyo? She's here?"

Haku stared at Ryo. "You have an Aunty Tomoyo too?"

"Yep."

Haku saw Tomoyo and leapt out of his seat, closely flowed by Ryo. They halted in front of her and stared up. "This is my Aunty Tomoyo," Haku announced.

Ryo stared at her then at him, in amazement. "Whoa. My aunty Tomoyo looks exactly the same."

**A/N: **Okay…so I kinda got off track cuz of school and all that. And this chapter really sux ass. I'm sooooo sorry. And there is one big problem for the updating future….school! ugh! I hate it too, but imma try to update as fast as I can, cuz im writing as I go along …hehe..so give me a two week grace period before getting mad at me! Whoops, sorry for the grammar and language!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Yunari, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 3**

Haku saw Tomoyo and leapt out of his seat, closely followed by Ryo. They halted in front of her and stared up. "This is my Aunty Tomoyo," Haku announced.

Ryo stared at her then at him, in amazement. "Whoa. My aunty Tomoyo looks exactly the same."

Tomoyo forced a grin. "Hi Haku…Ryo…"

Ryo took a step back. "Whoa. She knows my name."

Haku stared at Tomoyo with a dawning respect. "This is so cool. Wait 'til I tell Mommy."

Tomoyo's smile faltered and she knelt in the grass in her designer jeans. "Actually, this is our little secret, okay? Deal?"

Both boys slapped her palms and immediately started running around, exclaiming about their new found knowledge. "We're brother now Haku!" Ryo shouted as he ran around Tomoyo. "Can I come live with you and Sakura now that we're brothers?"

Haku nodded enthusiastically and tailed Ryo. "Yeah. And Mommy can make cookies!"

Tomoyo didn't know whether she was going to laugh or cry. The two had no idea how close to the mark they were. She expertly caught them by the back of their shirts and got to her feet. "How about some ice cream, you guys? I'll call your parents to pick you up at the SugarFaerie." Ten minutes later the trio was seated in a comfy booth and ordering large ice cream platters.

Sakura slowly made her way to the sweet shop and mulled over the situation. Of all the people and places in the world, Syaoran Li had to live in the suburbs of Tokyo. He was Chinese for God's sake. What was he doing in Japan? There was nothing here for him. His family and business were in Hong Kong. Again, what was he doing here? She blew out a breath and suddenly felt her heel snap. She pitched forward.

Shit, why her? Why now?

Suddenly she was furious. It was _that_ time of the month and all this drama crap was happening to her. It wasn't enough that she was naturally sensitive at this time. No, to make things worse for her Syaoran Li had to reappear in her life and apparently everyone knew but her. _Tomoyo_ knew anyway. And what kind of friend was Tomoyo is she didn't even warn Sakura about _him_. To top it all off, her heel had to snap.

She wobbled to a bench and took a seat then took a deep calming breath a moment before she burst out in tears. Life really sucked right now. She was drowning so deeply in her pool of despair that she didn't hear the car that stopped in front of her. Quite suddenly a pair of Italian leather shoes was in her view. She hiccupped and glared up at the intruder. "What?" she demanded sullenly in a hoarse voice.

"Get in the car Sakura. I'll drop you off."

She set her lips in a thin stubborn line and stared over his shoulder, mulishly keeping silent. He sighed deeply then stepped right in front of her, blocking her view of anything. "Get in the car."

Again she stayed silent, but met his gaze and frowned up at him. It was quite a shock to her when he plucked her from the bench and deposited her into the passenger's seat, slamming the door shut. She scrambled to get out but the door wouldn't budge. Furiously, she flung herself back into the seat and glared menacingly at him. "Open the door, Syaoran Li."

"No." Calmly he started the engine and drove. "Where are you headed?"

Giving in, she muttered, "SugarFaerie."

"Good. I don't have to go out of my way."

She bit her tongue to keep from screaming and stared hard out the window. If her gaze had any powers at all the city would be up in flames at the moment. A few minutes later he parked and she jumped for the door. Again it was locked. "Stupid childproof doors," she mumbled under her breath as she waited for him to come around and open the door. He did so mockingly and bowed low. Haughtily she descended and stormed into the parlor. Immediately she spotted Haku playing games with Ryo. Hmm…what was Ryo doing here?

She walked over with a forced smile. "Hey, boys. Having fun?" They nodded, but kept their gaze on the screen, where a few characters were racing around a track. "After this game we have to go, Haku," she announced. He nodded again and she let out a half laugh. Boys and their games.

She turned and spotted Tomoyo sitting with a milkshake. Quickly she made her way over and took a seat. "Hello," she greeted breezily as she swiped the drink and took a swig. Tomoyo started and blinked. "Oh. Sakura. So did you guys work things out?"

"Weeeellllll…umm…you see….there was this…no," she finally admitted, staring down at the drink. "Anyway, what's Ryo doing here? Do his parents know he's here?"

Tomoyo's face was almost comical in its disbelief. "Wha…wait, didn't Syaoran…oh… shit …"

"Syaoran?" Sakura demanded. "What has he got to do with…" She trailed off and slowly turned in her seat. _He_ was there of course. And he was swinging Ryo up into his arms. Holy crap. It was a wonder they hadn't met before now. Their kids had been friends for almost two months now. He bent down to Haku and they had a quick conversation. Suddenly Haku pointed at her and he turned to look. Amber met emerald. Again. Quickly she got to her feet and started towards them. This was _not_ happening.

"Haku, let's go. Now," she said tightly. Her traitorous son smiled up at Syaoran before waving and joining her on her way out. Stiffly she grasped his hand and they left. As the door swung shut, Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna explain?"

Tomoyo flashed a smile. "Umm…well…it's actually really funny…but…no. I gotta go. Bye Syaoran, Ryo." Quickly, she averted her gaze to the tiled floor and scuttled out before Syaoran could wring everything out of her.

Syaoran frowned and glanced down at Ryo, who was studying the toes of his shoes. "Why don't we go home and see if Mommy came back yet," he suggested with a forced smile.

Twenty minutes later there was a loud scream as the front door swung shut.

"Oh my god! You're finally here!" Aya Li shrieked as she beheld the two figures in the foyer. "Oh, Ryo, Mommy missed you so much!" she exclaimed, moving towards him in a heavily perfumed rush. "Come upstairs, sweetie, Mommy has a surprise for you," she said in a stage whisper as she took his hand and half dragged him up the stairs. Halfway up the spiral stairway, Aya half turned and muttered, "Hello, Syaoran," before resuming her rushing pace with Ryo cling onto her manicured hand for dear life.

Syaoran frowned and followed at a more leisurely pace. He arrived in the doorway just as she pulled out a set of keys. Car keys. He dumbly watched as she handed them to him and patted his head. What the hell was she doing giving a five year old a car? Frowning fiercely, he strode in and snatched the keys from Ryo's hand. "Ryo, let me talk to your mom for a few minutes. Go and get ready for your bath," he said as Ryo stepped out.

Syaoran closed the door and leaned back against it as he stared at his wife. "A car? You bought him a car from France and brought back the keys for him? Act your age, Aya, and recall his. Your spending is ridiculous. It's not that I don't want you to have things, but you are spending money recklessly. We have a car in almost every country and we barely travel to half of them in one year. From now on I'm putting you on a limit. Once you reach it, you have no more for the month," Syaoran announced quietly as he watched her fiddle with some trinket in her lap.

When she finally glanced up she had a bored expression on her face. "How much?"

"Three thousand a month."

"Fine."

Syaoran curbed his temper and closed his eyes. "Aya. Some of my friends are in town. I want you to host an informal dinner for them and us on Friday at six thirty."

"Fine."

With a sigh, he straightened and stepped out of the room. Just as he shut the door, a loud crash resounded from the room, followed by several more of shattering porcelain and glass. He stared at the oak door and slowly walked away.

Sakura stared at the formal invite then back at Haku. Haku was staring at her with a hopeful expression. "Please, Mommy? Ryo said that Aunty Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol are going to be there too. Please?" He clasped his hands and rocked on the balls of his feet. She sighed and dropped the invitation. "Okay. Fine. We'll go."

He let out a whoop of delight and jumped happily around the kitchen. "Yes! Yes!"

Sakura grinned at his apparent joy and tried not to think too hard about the ramifications of accepting. A few minutes later when he had disappeared into his room Sakura picked the invite and the phone up. Taking a deep breath, she dialed and waited for the dial tone.

"Hello? Li residence."

"Hi. This is Sakura Kinomoto. I just wanted to call and say I'd be there for the dinner. Please convey the message to Mr. Li," she said calmly.

There was a momentary pause before the man spoke again. "Sakura Kinomoto? Is that really you?"

Sakura blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Come now, don't tell me you've forgotten all about me already. I specifically recall you promising that you would never forget me or my chocolate cake for the rest-"

"Oh Wei! Oh my god! You're still working for the Li's? Oh wow," she exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm the same as always. And you?" he said with a smile in his voice.

"I'm good."

On either end of the line Sakura and Wei basked in the joy of being reunited. Then Wei murmured, "It's good that you're in Tokyo. It's been a long time."

Sakura was about to say something when a shout from the background stopped her. A second later Wei murmured his apologizes and hung up. She stared at the phone for a moment before hanging it up on the cradle. It had been a feminine voice. Maybe Syaoran's wife?

As she was beginning to prepare dinner, the phone rang. "Hello? Kinomoto here."

"Sakura? We need to talk."

A few minutes later, Sakura and Haku arrived in the park. Haku raced to the swing set and Sakura took a seat on the bench that provided a nice view of the whole play area. Nervously she tapped her fingertips on her knees as she waited. Moments later she saw Ryo's dark hair as he scampered over to Haku. She tensed as a light touch settled on her shoulder. "Thanks for coming," he murmured before taking a seat next to her.

She nodded and stared out their children. "He's a good kid," Syaoran murmured, nodding towards Haku. "When did you get married?"

She blinked furiously. Didn't he realize…apparently not. "I wasn't married to Haku's father." An awkward silence ensued until she lied, "He died before Haku was born." _In her heart, anyways_.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "That must have been devastating."

"Yeah. It was." Another silence.

"I asked you to come because we need to clear a few things up between us, for the sake of our sons." She nodded. "Before I left, when we…you know…it was just in the heat of the moment and our drunken emotional state, right?" Again she nodded, albeit slowly. "It…well, I…can we just…forget about it," he said in a small voice. There was no way he was going to forget about it, but for the sake of their friendship and their kids' friendship, he would pretend to.

She took a deep breath and finally turned to face him. He didn't like what he saw. Her face was a mask of cool detachment, too much like Aya's. "It's already forgotten," she announced in a deadpan tone. Suddenly she smiled and he was reminded of the times when they were friends. He wanted the feeling back. "Haku and I are going to the zoo on Saturday. Do you and Ryo want to come? It'll be fun," she suggested brightly.

Syaoran found himself nodding. When she stood he followed her to their kids and soon they were engaged in a game of tag. Shaking sand from his hair and waving goodbye to Sakura and Haku, Syaoran reflected that the last hour had been what life was supposed to be like: filled with laughter and love. He lifted Ryo up onto his shoulders and set off for home.

-Friday-

Tomoyo buckled Haku in then hopped into the front seat of the convertible. Sakura smiled at him in the backseat and turned to Tomoyo. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. What are friends for anyway?" a moment later they were cruising dangerously through traffic. Sakura held on tightly to the armrests and glanced at Tomoyo. "Aren't you driving a bit…recklessly?"

"Nope. Oh, look, there it is," she announced as she sharply turned the car and stopped in front of a wide wrought iron fence. She pressed a little button and said loudly. "Daidouji and Kinomoto." The gates mechanically swung wide and they drove through to an immaculate lawn surrounding a veritable castle.

"Oh, wow," Sakura breathed as she took in the sights. "I would love a place like this."

"So would I," Tomoyo agreed with a smile.

Sakura lightly smacked her arm and laughed. "Yours is just a little smaller. And a lot more homely. This seems a bit too perfect…"

Syaoran stepped out onto the stairs leading up to the front doors and immediately heard Sakura's ringing laughter. They parked their car behind Eriol's and got out before they spotted. He smiled and spread his arms wide. "What do you think?" he called out.

"It's gorgeous," Sakura answered. "You need flowers though," she added with a laugh. Soon they were a few steps from him and he led them into the sitting room. Ryo jumped up from his perch on Eriol's lap and went to join Haku. "Wanna see my room?"

Syaoran followed his son's example and took them on a quick tour of the mansion. Sakura's face was wreathed in smiles the whole time. In the end, he collected Haku and Ryo from the bedroom and led everyone to the dining room.

As they crossed the foyer, Aya stepped in and quickly absorbed the situation. She took in Syaoran's glance to the gorgeous, if a little unfashionably dressed, woman and the little boy who looked remarkably like Syaoran. She put on a bright smile and walked over to Syaoran and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hello darling. Let me get dressed then I'll join you and your…friends…for dinner," she said loudly. She turned to the woman and boy and smiled a bit coolly. "You must be Sakura. I'm Aya. It's a pleasure," she murmured as she swept up the stairwell.

Sakura smiled halfheartedly and turned to Syaoran. "So that's Aya? She seems pleasant."

Syaoran's only response was a distant nod as he led them into the dining room. Dinner progressed slowly and a bit strained. Finally Sakura took a deep breath and slowly rose to hr feet. "Please excuse me and Haku. We have an early day tomorrow and it's getting late."

Syaoran glanced up from his glass of wine and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't we going to the zoo tomorrow?"

Sakura quickly nodded. "Yes, but that means I have to get to work earlier, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be going."

The sound of the door shutting a few minutes later seemed to make the mood even more subdued. Aya stood and silently left the room. Tomoyo wriggled in her seat for a few minutes, then also got to her feet. Both men gazed up at her questioningly. "I'm going to go too…"

Ryo bounded to her side and grabbed her hand. "No! You have to stay for dessert! I made it all myself!"

Tomoyo laughed and resumed her seat. "Okay, but this is only for you okay, Ryo. If aunty gets fat, she's going to blame you and your scrumptious dessert."

Twenty minutes later and covered in cookie crumbs, she snapped to her feet and stared out the window. "Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!"

She started for the front, but Syaoran stopped her with a restraining hand. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura and Haku came here with me. I totally forgot. I didn't think it was safe for them to walk around so late at night, so I drove them, but…agh. I'm an idiot," she said, pulling away.

Syaoran led her back to her seat and reassured her that he would find them and escort them home. A few minutes later he was cruising down the street, keeping a sharp eye on all the pedestrians. Finally, in a shadowed street, he spotted the two. Quickly, recklessly, he pulled up beside them. Haku was asleep on Sakura's back and she looked about to fall over herself. Leaping out of the convertible, he caught up with them and blew out a breath. "Hey…need a ride?"

Sakura sat quietly through the whole ride even when he parked the car in front of their apartment building. Quietly she glanced up at him and caught her breath. She had told herself she wouldn't be like this. She wasn't supposed to feel this…thing anymore. He was a part of her past. But he was here. Now. She led the way up to her apartment and held the door open for him. Carefully her deposited Haku onto his tiny bed then straightened and met Sakura's gaze.

Sakura gave him a small smile and thanked him as they strolled to the living room. In the doorway, Syaoran paused awkwardly. He felt like a teenager on his first date. Damn but it was a humiliating sensation. She turned her face up to his inquiringly. The soft lights from the hallway framed her angelic face. Without a thought in his head, he bent and touched his lips to hers softly. Suddenly his hands were cupping her face and pulling her closer to him. He felt her intake of breath and then the softening of her body against his. Then she wasn't there.

Sakura touched her fingertips to her lips and stared at Syaoran, who looked as shocked as she felt. She cleared her throat and couldn't meet his gaze. "Umm, good night."

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the late update! I know I said 2 weeks, but then I had marching band and homework and chores and all that. I'm really going to try to get the next one up faster, but I'm really busy, so I'm really really really really really sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. I didn't think was as good as it could have been, but I am so lagged out. Sorry for the super ultra late update. Don't hate me please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Aya, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

a/n: Sorry everyone! My hardrive got wiped and our computer was out. I lost everything! I'm really sorry for the late update! I really appreciate everyone that keeps reading. I am soooo sorry!

**Chapter 4**

-At the Zoo-

Syaoran held his breath as he searched the crowds for Sakura and Haku. If he wasn't an idiot he was damn close to being one. Even as he berated himself, he felt his heart race wildly at the memory of the stolen kiss. He closed his eyes to try to erase the vivid memories, but they plagued him still. Damn, but it had taken him almost five years to forget her and then he went and kissed her again. Was it going to take another five years for him to view her as a friend again? Just as he was about to suggest to Ryo that they leave, Ryo excitedly squeezed his hand and pointed toward the entrance. "Look Daddy, its Haku and his mommy."

Syaoran spotted the pair waving wildly at him. Sakura had a big smile on her face and seemed to be laughing at him. A bit disgruntled at her amusement, he started forward with Ryo. As he made his way through the crowd, several people stared at him. Usually he was easily recognizable as a business tycoon, but this was a bit ridiculous. He and Ryo finally came to a stop before Sakura and Haku and he cocked a brow. "Is there something amusing?"

Sakura bit her lip, trying to hide a smile and his eyes were drawn to her soft pink lips. Damn. He forced his gaze to her eyes and blinked to refocus. "Well?"

She lost the battle to laugh and let out a tinkling giggle. "Um...well...you have...here, let me..." He almost did a double take as she stepped forward, a bare inch or two away from him and lifted her face to his. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. Smiling up at him, she slid her hand to his chin and gently caressed the skin near his lips. He inclined his head slightly and she stepped away. "Okay, it's gone now."

Syaoran blinked. Gone? What had he done wrong? She totally initiated contact. "What?"

She turned and laughed at him over her shoulder, "The nice blob of sun block on your chin."

Ryo laughed out loud and rushed away from his father. Syaoran half glared at his son. "Kiddo, I thought you said it was all gone."

"I lied Daddy," he replied with a mischievous grin. Syaoran smiled in mortification and followed the slight figure of Sakura and the two bouncing boys. He had almost unforgivably embarrassed himself and probably her too. Thanking God for small mercies, he proceeded to gawk at caged animals with all the other visitors.

An hour later, standing in front of the caged wolves, he covertly glanced at her. Was she this unaffected by the kiss last night? Was he losing his touch or was she merely immune to him? He was fuming at himself and more than a little irked that she wasn't affected. Geez...

Ryo and Haku were clutching ice cream cones and running circles around Sakura. She laughed at their antics and gently rebuked them, explaining the manifold dangers of high speed chases in crowds, which included being eaten by starving wolves. She bent and gave each of them a quick kiss on the nose, leaving Syaoran with a nice view of her bottom. He instantly blushed a fiery pink and turned, coming face to face with a panting wolf. He was so still for a moment he didn't think his heart was beating. The next instant he had leapt back several feet.

Sakura caught his movement from the edge of his vision and quickly turned, afraid something had happened to him. When she saw the reason why he had jumped, she burst out laughing. Soon she was clutching her stomach with laughter, not really having a care for his pride. When she finally straightened and wiped the tears from her eyes, he scowled and stalked stiffly away. She let out one last giggle and went after him to sooth his bruised pride.

At the food court, she and the boys caught up with him and pretty much jumped him. One boy jumped on each leg and held on while Sakura halted just in front of him. "I'm sorry Syaoran," she apologized with a sincere voice. "I really didn't mean to laugh."

"Yeah right. That's why you and the boys were laughing so hard and pointing at me" he muttered darkly.

Sakura bit her lip and forced a smile back. "Uh...right. Well, we're all very sorry. To prove our sincerity, we'll…what will we do boys?"

Haku and Ryo exchanges glances, cocked eyebrows and then bent their gazes on Syaoran. Haku let go first and straightened to his full height. "We will promise not to laugh at you anymore," he said in a dignified manner. Ryo joined him and they bowed diplomatically in sync. "We will also allow you to buy us each another ice cream cone," Ryo added with a nod.

Syaoran's face broke into an unwilling smile and he looked away. "Fine. I accept your apologies. Eat fast so we can get to the whale show on time."

An hour later, the dripping foursome exited the arena. The boys were happily romping in squishy tennis shoes and recounting the show excitedly to each other. Sakura smiled as her own shoes made wet noises with every step. However, Syaoran beat them all. He, in his suit was soaked to the point where his clothing clung and left puddles where he had been walking. He was walking with his arms out and away from his body and his steps were wide and far apart. He scowled as Sakura cut a giggle off.

"Why don't we walk to my place, it's only a block away, and dry your clothing before you go to your meeting or whatever," she suggested.

"Yeah, right. I would willingly walk a block next to a busy street, dripping wet," he muttered.

She stopped and poked him in the chest. "Look, I was just trying to save your leather upholstery from being ruined by you. I'll take the boys to my apartment and you can follow in your car, but I'm warning you, your car is going to stink for a week." With a huff she took both boys by the hand and marched off.

Syaoran watched her leave and sighed, dropping his hands to his sides. Why in the world was he such a jerk? She had a perfectly good idea and he went and bit her head off. Prepared to deal with the worst, he hurried after them. Unfortunately, they were fast walkers and were around the corner before he exited the zoo. He started to break into a jog when he heard his name. "Well, if it isn't Syaoran Li."

Syaoran halted and turned on his heel. Giro Hatayama stood there, smirking. The two had been rivals since they were in grade school. Both were intelligent and reasonably good looking not to mention competitive and athletic. And so they always seemed to clash. "Hatayama. What brings you here to the place of mere human beings?"

"Just a bit of business, Li. You'll see soon enough," he hedged sneeringly. "And what brings you here?"

Syaoran's grin grew brittle. "Just a bit of fun and games with my son and a friend of his. If you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way." He turned and walked away with as much dignity as a man soaked to the skin can.

Rounding the corner, he peered around him and then broke into a jog. He was sure he'd catch up in a moment. By the time he arrived at Sakura's apartment complex, he was almost panicking. He hadn't seen any one of them the whole time he had been running over. Slowly he neared the back entrance, afraid to not find them there. He slipped the tall wooden door open and shut it quietly. "Sakura? Boys?" he called out.

His eyes scanned his surroundings and was relieved to see the boys' wet clothing in a pile near the door. He bent to pick them up and dry them out on the patio chairs. At the bottom of the pile, he froze. Sakura's t-shirt and her shorts were lying there… Holding his breath, he gingerly picked them up…if they were here, then…

"Aaaaggghhhh!"

Sakura's shriek pierced the air and a moment later the sliding door slid open and two dwarves in white t-shirts tumbled out. Their eyes lit on Syaoran and they jumped on him, terrified. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Why are you running? Why is your mom screaming?" He began to set them down, but they clung tighter and buried their faces in his neck. With them in his arms, he advanced into the apartment, scanning the room. Quickly, he rushed to Sakura's door and swung it open.

Another scream split the air.

--

Syaoran had Ryo on his back as they made their way back to the car. Both were sullen and silent. Ryo tightened his hold on Syaoran's neck and made a confused "hmmph" noise. Syaoran cocked his head. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

Ryo sighed again and rested his head on the back of Syaoran's neck. "Why doesn't Haku have a daddy?"

Syaoran sighed and set Ryo down. "Haku has a daddy somewhere, but he's just not living with Haku. Maybe Haku's daddy is a jerk that left him and his mommy to live by themselves. I think he is."

Ryo stared up at Syaoran. "Haku says he knows who his daddy is. He says he looks like you, except younger."

That stung. Sakura had left him and then slept with some guy that looked like him and had Haku. And the idiot was stupid enough to let her go. He frowned and unlocked the car. He helped Ryo to put his seatbelt on and then slid into the driver's seat. "Daddy?"

Syaoran started the ignition and turned to look at Ryo. "Yes?"

"Why doesn't Haku's mommy have a pee-pee-er?"

Syaoran flushed and faced forward. "Well…you see…Sakura is a girl. Girls don't have…pee-pee-ers. Wait, how do you know she doesn't have one?" he demanded, turning again.

"Because Haku and I were playing cops and robbers and then we ran in to raid the room and Haku's mommy squatted and screamed. She didn't have any clothes on," he added. "Why did she scream when you opened the door?"

"Because she was scared."

"Oh."

"So did you like the zoo?" he asked, changing the topic. He could swear that his face was giving off heat.

--

Tomoyo laughed as Haku related an amusing story to her. She was still laughing when Sakura walked into the room with sandwiches and some juice. "I'm glad you find it entertaining," Sakura said through her teeth.

Tomoyo wiped away a tear of mirth and straightened. "I'm sorry, but…all three of them?" She burst out laughing again and had to fight to stop. "Anyway, I'm here for a different reason. I'm having a little fashion show thing at my place and I was wondering if you would model for me."

"Sure. What is it this time?"

"Wedding wear. Would you let Haku do it too?"

Sakura eyed Haku with a critical eye. "Do you think he'd freeze up though? He's never been in a show before."

"He'll be fine. Kids usually love the attention and anyway, it's a small gathering. So can I count you in?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Switching gears…do you know that Syaoran…well…he doesn't know that Haku is his yet?" Tomoyo said with a sardonic smile. "Eriol told me about a conversation they had a little while ago."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Syaoran to be the last to find out he's the father. Well, if he can't figure it out, don't tell him."

They were eating the sandwiches and downing the juice when there was a loud banging on the front door. Haku jumped from his seat and went racing to get the door. Sakura was a step behind him. "Geez, Haku! What do I always tell you? Don't get the door-" She stopped short as Haku fell to the ground after a resounding slap. She swung the door wide and just barely got a glimpse of Syaoran's wife, Aya before she felled her with a vicious right hook.

Aya sat on the couch of Sakura's living room with a bag of frozen veggies pressed to her cheek. She glared mutinously at Sakura, sitting across from her, nursing Haku with another bag of veggies. Sakura glanced up and returned the glare. Tomoyo regarded them both with a degree of wariness before setting her tea cup down and breaking the charged silence. "Alright…so why don't we begin? Aya, why don't you tell us what prompted this…interesting visit?"

Aya eyed Tomoyo with thinly concealed hatred and then turned the full blast of her furious gaze to Sakura. "This tramp and her bastard have ruined my life! Syaoran wants a divorce now! All because of some trashy tease." With every word her voice gained volume and she leapt to her feet

Sakura stood menacingly, although Aya out weighed her by about 30 pounds and was taller by several inches. "Get outta my house! I won't be called these names in my own house. Get out!" she said quietly but forcefully.

Tomoyo got to her feet too and held up both hands. "Haku, why don't you go play in your room?" She suggested. As soon as he closed the door, Tomoyo turned back to the bristling women, "Okay, ladies, let's calm down and get a ration explanation for all of this. Aya, refrain from profanities. Now, why does Syaoran all of a sudden want a divorce?"

Aya glared at the both of them, emitting angry auras, but putting on a calm façade. "Well, last night Syaoran came home and he started yelling about a divorce and your name was thrown in a great amount. I refused on the grounds that his request was ludicrous and then he stomped out with Ryo and said his lawyers were going to draw up papers. I can only imagine what you too have been up to lately. He's been absent from home frequently and always turns the topic when I ask him where he's been. So stop fucking my husband, home-wrecker! Our marriage was happy until you came into the picture!"

Sakura stood slowly and went to the door. "Get out. Now."

Aya rose swiftly to her feet and tossed her hair, throwing the bag of veggies onto the coffee table. "I was about to leave anyway. I have a marriage to save. Stay away from my man," she warned before the door slammed in her face.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura's motionless figure for a moment then relaxed in the chair and stifled a demented laugh. Sakura turned slowly and eyed Tomoyo. "I don't find any of this funny in the slightest."

Tomoyo covered her face and erupted in laughter. "I'm sorry, but it was just so not your character," she got out through laughter. "Alright, well if she shows up again, don't kill her. I would hate to see you go to jail for her. I have to fly now, so I'll call you in a bit."

Sakura rolled her eyes and saw Tomoyo off then opened the door to Haku's room. "Baby? Where are you?"

Haku popped out from under the bed and cocked a brow. "That was scary. You looked like a monster."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. Come sit with Mommy in the kitchen. I'm making cookies."

As soon as they entered the kitchen the phone rang shrilly and Haku leapt for it. "Haku! I told you not to!"

Haku shrugged and turned to the receiver. "Hello…Haku…yes…yes…okay…" He took the receiver from his ear and held it out for Sakura. "It's Syaoran. He sounds angry."

Sakura rolled her eyes and put the receiver to her ear. "Sakura speaking."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" his demanded angrily. "God, I feel like an idiot."

Sakura leaned against the counter. This might take a while. "What are you talking about?" she asked, stalling.

"Don't play dumb, Sakura. Why didn't you tell me Haku is ours?"

"Because," she replied simply.

"Because what?!?!?!?"

"I have the right to keep it from you. Now, what is this I hear about a divorce?"

"That doesn't concern you. The marriage just isn't working out. I don't want to talk about it right now. I want to hear about Haku and us and our situation," he said through gritted teeth.

Sakura frowned. "It damn well concerns me if my son got slapped because of it."

"What?!?"

"Aya came over, spitting fire and knocked _my_ son off his feet. Don't tell me it doesn't concern me."

"Look, I'm sorry for Aya's actions. It's been a hellish 24 hours."

"Talk. I want to hear all about it," Sakura said calmly. She moved from the counter to gather the ingredients for cookies.

"Okay, fine. We got home after the zoo and Ryo went to take a bath. I had already decided that my marriage wasn't working out and so I went up to Aya's room to tell her. I opened the door and she was in bed with an acquaintance of mine, Giro Hatayama. It wasn't an innocent situation either. So I just said that we were getting a divorce as soon as humanly possible. Aya came after me screaming profanities and suggested that you and I…that we…were something more than friends. When I denied it, she also suggested that Haku was mine. I didn't credit her until later, when Ryo and I were putting up at a hotel. So I made a few calls and in reality, Haku is mine."

Sakura digested the story as she mixed the ingredients into a bowl. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a horrible marriage."

There was a long silence on the phone, punctuated by a quiet sob.

Sakura straightened and stared at the receiver. "Syaoran?"

"Ryo isn't mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Aya, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 5**

**WARNING!!! Okay, so there's not a lemon in this chapter but it's almost kinda one. This is just a warning. **

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a horrible marriage."

There was a long silence on the phone, punctuated by a quiet sob.

Sakura straightened and stared at the receiver. "Syaoran?"

"Ryo isn't mine."

Sakura forgot to breathe for a moment. The world seemed to stop for an infinite moment. "Umm…why don't you come over and we'll talk about…everything," she suggested quietly, absently stirring the flour, eggs and milk.

"I was counting on that," he admitted with a little snort of laughter. "We're on our way right now. We should be there in roughly ten minutes."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Ryo," he answered.

"Oh. Of course."

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"No. I just thought…" Sakura smacked her self in the head. She was such an idiot!

"Sakura I wouldn't abandon a child just because he wasn't my flesh and blood," he said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Come over. We're making cookies," she added brightly.

A moment later they hung up and Sakura blew out a breath. She put down the phone and turned to Haku, who was fiddling with the bottle of milk. "Haku, don't touch. It might fall," she warned. Right before her eyes, Haku let go of the bottle. It balanced for a precarious moment on the bottom edge before toppling over, initiating a domino effect. The sugar went down next knocking a bowl of flour into the air. Sakura froze in horror as it flew towards her. She blinked and it was all over. She coughed out white powder and glowered at her son, who stood with a gaping mouth and laughter lurking in his amber eyes. "Ohhh…You are in so much trouble," she warned before pelting him with a handful of the thick cookie dough.

Syaoran and Ryo approached the front door somberly. The past events of the day were taking a toll on both of them. As he positioned his hand to knock, a yelp came from the kitchen followed by a more mature feminine shriek. Suddenly in a panic, he grabbed the knob and opened it. It swung open easily. Keeping Ryo close behind him, he stealthily approached the kitchen. Before thinking twice, he sharply swung the door open.

Ryo gazed about in wonder. There was fog inside the kitchen! He took a breath to tell his father and started coughing and sneezing. Okay, maybe it wasn't fog.

Syaoran also took a similarly deep breath and started gagging. Absolute silence reigned in the smallish kitchen, broken only by occasionally coughs. "Sakura? Haku? Are you guys alright?"

"Mommy started it!!!" Haku yelled from somewhere behind the counter.

"Did not!" Sakura replied indignantly from the pantry.

Ryo started to giggle uproariously but Syaoran put on a serious face. "Alright you two, enough of this. Let's just call a truce and -"

SPLAT!

Syaoran wiped what appeared to be cookie dough from his eyes. "That was not amu -"

SPLAT!

"Alright, it's on!"

Almost immediately Syaoran and Ryo were coated in a layer of flour and sugar and the occasional splash of milk and water. Cooking utensils littered the floor and flew in a sporadic volley through the kitchen. When Sakura was sure each person was out of artillery, she stood with her hands up. "Alright, I admit defeat."

Slowly Syaoran and Haku rose to their feet and mimicked her actions. Ryo hesitated a bit longer but eventually rose to his feet and held his hands up. Sakura smiled and started walking to the door. "Well I think I'll just mosey on into the shower while you guys clean up."

At the door she was hit with three handfuls of ingredients and a splash of water. Slowly, she turned on her heel and stared the three males down. Each smiled innocently and put their hands behind them. She frowned and turned again. Just before reaching for the door, she sharply spun around and caught them red handed. Syaoran was holding the sink hose and the boys were each elbow deep in sugar and flour. "Well…" She stuck her tongue out at them all and ducked out the door as the door got bombarded in flour, sugar and water.

A good twenty minutes later, Sakura peeked into the kitchen. The boys were sitting in a pile of flour and Syaoran was attempting to clean up. She laughed at the scene and stepped in, her cleanliness a sharp contrast to everything in the kitchen. "You guys go clean up and I'll take care of the kitchen," she suggested. Syaoran immediately dropped the wooden spoon he was clutching and made a beeline for the door, picking up a kid with each arm. She laughed and then sighed at the mess left for her.

Syaoran hosed down the boys in the back then ushered them into the shower. Awkwardly, he washed them and then shooed them into Haku's room to change. Once he was alone, he turned the water on to the hottest it could get and stood under the spray for a long minute. Where did he go from here? His life was upside down right now and there was no way he could fix it for the foreseeable future. He let out a sound of frustration and started to soap his hair.

Sakura cleaned up the worst of the mess by the time the kitchen door swung open again. The oven buzzed and she turned to take out the sheet of cookies she had managed to whip up. The look on all three of their faces was almost comical. She smiled and put them on the counter to cool. When Syaoran reached for one, she smacked his hand. "Wait," she muttered. "No one can have a cookie until this kitchen is spotless."

Ten minutes later she put away the broom and set the cookies on the table. "Alright then, Haku you know the drill," she said. He groaned and hid his face.

"Aww…Mom. No."

She frowned. "Fine, no cookies for you." That got immediate results. He leapt at her and planted a loud wet kiss on her cheek. She laughed as he let go immediately and reached for a cookie. "You're turn, Ryo," she said as she held out her arms. To her consternation, he hesitated and wouldn't meet her gaze. "What's wrong sweetheart? Give Sakura a kiss," she coaxed.

He shook his head and stared at his lap. She glanced at Syaoran, who looked as concerned as she felt. She went to Ryo and picked him up and settled him in her lap. She bent her head and pressed a kiss to his forehead then one to each of his cheeks and then the tip of his nose. "Come on, it's not that bad," she teased, holding his close in her arms.

She felt his hands creep around her neck and lock tightly. "Mommy never let me…you know…kiss her and hug her and stuff," he whispered in her ear.

"Well you can…you know…miss me and hug me and stuff anytime you want to," she assured him.

"Really? You won't change your mind?" he asked.

"Really. I promise I won't change my mind." Almost shyly he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He stayed in her hug until a slight noise came form the other side of the table.

"_Ahem_, I believe that is _my _mother," Haku pointed out, coolly staring them down.

Sakura laughed and suggested, "Why don't we pretend Ryo is a part of our family now, Haku? He can be your brother."

The haughty look immediately disappeared from his face. "Really? Cool! Ryo, we're brothers!" Ryo loosened his grip and ran to Haku in order to celebrate their newfound brotherhood.

Sakura watched them with a smile on her face and moisture in her eyes. She felt hands descend on her shoulders and tipped her head back. Syaoran's eyes were also suspiciously moist. "Thank you," he whispered. She shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the boys. "God, they're precious."

Syaoran turned her face back to his and said seriously, "We have to talk."

After seeing the boys comfortably settled with milk and cookies, Sakura joined Syaoran in the living room. He watched her progress and had a slight smile flirting on his lips. As she sat apprehensively he grinned. "Relax Sakura, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me about Haku."

She frowned. "I didn't think you would be."

"Oh. Well…everything's kind of out of whack right now," he started eloquently. "Do you mind if Ryo and I stay here for a while? Just until everything is settled?"

"You had to ask?" she demanded incredulously. "Of course you're welcome here."

"Thanks. The thing is…well…I'm not really sure how to put this, but…"

Sakura waited a few seconds then demanded, "What?"

He met her gaze for a moment then stared at something over her shoulder. "Sakura, I think. No, I'm sure…that I…may…still…I still love you." He stated baldly, finally meeting her gaze.

"Um…well…" It was her turn to avoid his steady gaze. "I'm flattered, but…"

The silence stretched between them. "But what?" he asked gently.

Sakura finally raised her gaze to his. "I don't think that it'll work out. You should just…don't think that way about me. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but not in that way…not anymore."

Syaoran felt his heart plummet. "Excuse me?" She had to be lying. He told her so.

Nervously, Sakura laced her fingers in her lap. "I'm not lying. Syaoran…we're friends, that's all. You're going through a hard time and you don't know what you're saying. You really don't love me. It's just that…you and I were…really good together a few years ago and you want that kind of feeling again."

"Yes, I do want to feel that way again and the hell I don't love you," he said, his voice rising ever so slightly. "Every time I was with Aya we were always like strangers. We could barely tolerate each other. At those times I always, _always _thought of us and how we were so happy. I would give almost anything to feel like that again. And now, I almost feel that sense of…rightness again…with you. There's no doubt in my mind that I love you."

"Syaoran, stop," Sakura whispered, fighting back the tears. "There's no way we would work anyways. You are you. You're Syaoran Li, CEO of a huge company, a multi-billionaire, the most envied man in all of China and Japan. And I…I'm Sakura Kinomoto, single mother who works odd jobs at odd hours. I won't ever be accepted in your social class."

"Well who gives a shit?" he demanded. "I sure don't. And you shouldn't. Anything that we do is no one else's business. Admit it Sakura. We were meant to be."

"No. You just think that," she cried. "I refuse to fall in love with you Syaoran Li."

"Fine, don't. Just marry me."

Sakura drew a deep breath. "No."

Syaoran fumbled in his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He took out a small tissue wrapped object and proceeded to unwrap it. Inside were two simple gold bands. He took a breath and held them up. "Sakura. Do you remember that night before I left for China? I had these with me. I never got a chance to ask you to be mine."

Sakura stared transfixed at the bands. "I won't. This doesn't change anything." But it did and she knew it. It meant that he had loved her even before all these complications came up. It meant that he really wanted her.

"Fuck it," he muttered before leaping over the coffee table and grabbing her. He caught the back of her neck and drew her into his kiss. She half-heartedly struggled but quickly stopped, melting into the kiss. The two collapsed onto the couch, refusing to lose contact. Her hands locked about his neck and he only drew her closer, as if he could meld their bodies together. "Please," he whispered against her lips. "Say you'll marry me."

She broke away and tried to catch her breath. "Syaoran…we shouldn't…" He didn't let her speak by simply covering her mouth.

"I love you so much Sakura. Just feel it," he murmured before swooping in for another kiss.

For several minutes they simply sat on the couch kissing. Finally Sakura pushed him away and sat up. "Alright…but…" She didn't get to finish because his lips were on hers again. She could feel his happiness radiating from him. Then…

"_Ahem…_I believe that is _my_ mother," a little voice said with authority.

"And mine too," another voice added.

A/N: Sorry (again) about the late update and I'm also sorry this one was shorter than usual. Things have been a bit crazy...So i hoped you enjoyed it and please review! Thnaks...toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Aya, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 6**

"_Ahem…_I believe that is _my_ mother," a little voice said with authority.

"And mine too," another voice added.

Sakura scrambled from underneath Syaoran and smoothed her hair. "Boys…um…well…"

"We're going to be a family," Syaoran said bluntly.

Sakura whirled on him and glared. "You could have eased them into it!" she accused. "Geez. Don't you know, their minds are young and tender and can be damaged from too many changes at -"

"Finally," Haku sighed loudly. "We were wondering when you were going to get around to it."

Sakura eyed him and wagged her finger at him. "Young man, you should be punished for that, but I'm too happy right now, so we are going to SugarFaerie to celebrate."

Amid the bustle to get to the sweetshop, Syaoran caught Sakura around the waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I love you, you know?"

She giggled and wriggled away from him. "I'm happy too," she murmured as she brushed past him.

-Several months later-

Syaoran waited nervously in the middle of the clearing. Friends and family surrounded them and a hush had fallen over the crowd. He could barely remember to breathe. First a niece of his stepped out. The flowergirl. She was adorned in a poofy pale green dress. She looked like a little sugar plum fairy in green, scattering pure white rose petals on the autumn colored leaves. After her came a bevy of grinning bridesmaids, including Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. They were all wearing pastel green fairy princess dresses with flowers and soft glitter adorning them. The music suddenly changed and the violins played a soft haunting melody.

There was a crackle of leaves. The guests rose to their feet en masse. There was a noticeable emptiness is the break in the trees where the others had come through. Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo, whose face was clouded by confusion. She met his gaze and shrugged a little. The violins faded little by little. The people were whispering amongst themselves shocked at Sakura's disappearance.

The rustle of leaves sounded again and all heads turned to the gap. Sakura appeared, pain and terror evident on her face. That was when everyone noticed the arm encircling her neck. And the gun at her temple. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and the person holding her came into the light, dressed in stark black. Aya.

Her cold blue eyes met Syaoran's and she laughed nastily. "I do believe my invite got lost in the mail," she snarled. "But that's alright. I even brought a present." She laughed hysterically and advanced, using Sakura as a shield. "I'm sure you'll find it inside your pretty bride's head."

Syaoran leapt for them, but it was too late. Blood exploded violently and stained the pure white of the wedding dress. Sakura's lifeless body limply thumped to the ground, blood pooling quickly on the rusty fall foliage. Suddenly everything was silent. He felt weighted and slow as Aya one by one shot Ryo, Haku, Tomoyo, Eriol, and then, cackling, herself.

Slowly feeling crept back to him. Too late. He flinched as he felt a warm liquid trickling down his face. With trembling hands he touched his wet face and looked down at his hands. Blood dripped from them as surely as if he had killed them all.

The scream of a siren shook him from his reverie. Quite suddenly he was in his bed. In his room. He shakily rose to his feet and twirled in a slow circle. Everything seemed normal. He flinched as the door swung open behind him. A cheery whistle permeated the air and he slowly swung around, barely daring to believe. Sakura stood questioningly before him, holding a cup of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "Good morning," she greeted with a smile.

Syaoran felt the air leave his body in a whoosh and he swiftly divested her of her offerings before wrapping her in a tight hug. She let out a little oomph, but hugged him back enthusiastically. "What's gotten into you?" she teased, pressing a slight kiss to his chest. "Nightmare?"

He sucked in a breath and squeezed her a bit tighter. "You could say that," he murmured into her hair. She giggled and pushed away. "Hurry up and get dressed, we have to get a whole list of things done," she said as she sailed out the door. "Haku and Ryo are already dressed and finishing breakfast."

Syaoran watched her walk down the hall and turn, out of his vision. He shuddered at the thought of losing her, but hurried and did her bidding, after all, tomorrow was the big day and he wanted everything to go smoothly for her sake.

By noon, he and the boys were pooped while she was still flitting around like a bird. They sat on a planter, sharing a bag of popcorn while Sakura picked up an order from the dry cleaners. As they finished the bag, she stumbled out with a pile of bagged clothing in her arms. Syaoran and the boys reluctantly went to help her load them into the SUV. She chattered happily as she squired them around town.

By late afternoon, she was winding down her errands and they finally came to a stop in front of the site of the wedding, a pretty castle-like structure surrounded by gorgeous landscaping. She let out a satisfied breath and then turned brightly to the dozing men in the car. "Ready for rehearsal?"

After rehearsal Sakura treated them to their favorite restaurant and some ice cream. Then they piled back into the vehicle and arrived home in a sleepy heap. Sakura and Syaoran put the boys down for the night then adjourned to separate bathrooms.

Almost instantly, Syaoran fell asleep, but Sakura stayed up, staring blindly up at her ceiling. Some time later, she turned her head and glanced at the red numbers across her clock. 2:36. The darkness seemed to scream at her as she lay there. When she couldn't take it any longer, she rose quickly and wrapped a robe around herself before pattering quickly to Syoaran's bedroom. Inside the doorway, she paused, but then regained her momentum and quietly shut the door behind her. There was a slight movement from the bed and shse froze. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the side of the bed and roughly and unmercifully shook Syaoran awake. He groggily opened one eye and managed to give her a disconcertingly irritated glare. "What?" he croaked.

Sakura frowned and merely stared down at him. With a frown and a deep exaggerated sigh, he rolled to his back and pulled her down next to him. "Cold feet?"

"Freezing," she murmured as she nestled closer to him and pulled the covers around herself.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, don't worry. I'm a pro at this sort of thing and nothing is going to go wrong."

"Excuse me, but this is coming from a divorced man whose marriage ended explosively," she reminded him.

He grinned in the dark and shrugged. "At least the wedding went off without a hitch. God knows I almost stood her up a dozen times."

Sakura silently stared out the window at the full moon. Her body stiffened and Syaoran cursed colorfully and squeezed her. "I'm not having any second thoughts, I swear," he murmured against her ear.

She shuddered slightly and turned in his arms. "Even if you were, you wouldn't tell me though, right?"

He was silent and stared into her eyes as he slowly answered. "Probably not, but I want you to know that I have absolutely nothing I'm regretting at the moment, in fact, I think this is the surest decision I've made in a long time. Sakura, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She silently stared up at him for a moment then her face broke out in a radiant smile. "That was really sweet, probably the sweetest thing you've said to me…ever. Thank you Syaoran."

She turned her back to him again and petted his arm, wrapped around her. She toyed with his fine arm hairs until he let out a manly giggle and pressed a dry kiss to her temple. "I love you," he whispered again into her ear. She shivered at the sensation.

Taking in a contented breath, she settled deeper into him and sighed, "You're the best, Syaoran. You know exactly what a girl wants to hear."

Syaoran frowned a little. "I don't think you get it, Sakura, I'm saying I love you, with all my heart and soul. I would take a dozen bullets for you."

"I know," she said simply. "And it's very sweet." Syaoran waited for her to go on, but there was only the sound of a light breeze whooshing past the window.

"Sakura…I think we need to talk," he got out painfully. "Suddenly I'm not so sure about this marriage thing."

She was silent for a long moment then moved to sit up, facing him. "Why?" The hurt was evident in her eyes and reflected in his.

"I love you," he said simply. "Way too damn much."

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. "Then…why?"

He stalled for a long while, not wanting to sound like a sissy. There was simply no other way to put it. "I don't think you love me," he got out in a high pitched unnatural voice.

Total silence reigned in the room as he waited for her positive or negative. Instead, he got a weepy sort of laugh. "Oh my god, Syaoran. Is that all? You know how much I adore you," she chuckled.

He grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. "I realize you adore me, but the question still stands, do you love me?"

Her laughter faded and she got a world weary look in her usually twinkling eyes. "Yes," she said with finality.

Syaoran struggled not to strangle the words from her. "Then tell me."

She gave him a confused look. "I just did."

"No, you said 'yes'," he insisted.

She opened her mouth to speak the words, but stopped suddenly. "I…don't know what to say…"

Syaoran glared at her impatiently. "God, Sakura, just tell me you love me!

She raised a brow. "I love you?"

"With a little more confidence please," he mumbled.

"I love you," she said in a monotone.

"With a little heart?"

"I love you," she said with a smile. "I really really love you, Syaoran Li. I love love love love _love_ you."

"Stop mocking me," he growled, before tackling her to the bed for a kiss. The kiss turned to rather more and before they knew it, both were gasping for breath and struggling with buttons. Sakura pulled away first and spread her palms on his chest, flexing her fingers to feel his tight muscles. "Sakura," he said rather breathily, "we really have to stop before…We're getting married tomorrow…let's just….wait…"

She raised a brow and blatantly ignored him as she pressed her lips to his. "I thought that was my line," she teased.

------


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp, CCS or anything really. However Aya, Ryo, Haku, and Giro are all mine!

**Title- Complications**

**By** superdupermel

**Summary-** Sakura and Syaoran have known and loved each other forever, but neither will come up and confess. One drunken night is all it takes to break them apart for years…but their children bring them back together. However Syaoran is already married and Sakura refuses to confess her true feelings. This is their story of repressed emotions. This is also my first story! I'm so nervous…

**Chapter 7**

(a/n: im sorry, but im going to rush through the ending and get the story finished, so things are going to move fast! And my writing is going to be a tad messier than usual srry, and to all u that have kept up, thank you so much!!!)

Sakura awoke to two familiar faces peering at her curiously. "Mommy, what are you doing in Daddy's bed?" Ryo asked.

Haku did an impressive imitation of his father and narrowed his eyes while simultaneously crossing his arms. "Look, it's almost seven o'clock. We're going to be late to Aunty Tomoyo's house. And she said she would kill you if you were late," he added with a nod.

Sakura groaned and hopped reluctantly out of bed. As she emerged from the room into the kitchen, she smelled perfectly brewed coffee and positively despised the man she was going to marry for being so good in the morning. She was undoubtedly not a morning person. She picked up a cup of coffee and ushered everyone out, yawning and trying to stay awake the whole time. Luckily, Syaoran was driving.

They arrived 10 past 7 and Tomoyo was already out in front, glaring and tapping her toes. They all let out their own groans in the car. An irritated Tomoyo was a person to avoid at all costs.

As they predicted, they all paid dearly. Especially Sakura as she was the cause of their tardiness. However, when Tomoyo was done, with half an hour to spare, they looked like a procession in a wedding magazine.

They were ushered into the car again and set off towards the site of the wedding, a clearing in the extensive Li property. As they pulled up, one of the tents, erected specifically to shield the more delicate from the heat, collapsed. Tomoyo shrieked and practically leapt from the vehicle. Alas, it was not to be and the tent was found to be irreparable. Tomoyo threw a fit and the other tent was also taken down.

Sakura observed the handiwork and mused, "It almost looks better this way."

Syaoran looked and nodded. "Cleaner and more natural."

Tomoyo, a few feet away, heard and turned towards them. "Well I'm glad you think so, but this throws off the whole theme of the wedding!"

Sakura blinked. "There was a theme?"

Tomoyo sighed and muttered something about suicide under her breath. "Yes, sweetheart, there was a theme. It was 'A Perfect Wedding.'"

Syaoran grinned and made to walk away. "Well that was rather ambitious of you," he murmured.

"I heard that, Syaoran Li," she muttered, chasing after him.

Sakura laughed and scanned the area for her two fearless protectors. She found them in a tree, harassing the people who walked underneath with bits of bark and small red buds. "Haku and Ryo, get down here this instant," she commanded, adding a little more firmness in her voice than usual. They glanced at each other and scrambled to get down. Their mad scramble shook the tree violently and an overly ripe plum was dislodged.

With a wet and gooey splat, it landed on Sakura's head, sending juice streaming down her face and hair. To her credit, her scream only reached as far as the main house. Later, Tomoyo's would reach the main street. In an attempt to rectify the situation, Haku swiped the fruit from his mother's head. It flew and landed squarely on the white of Ryo's tuxedo. Ryo glared at his soon-to-be brother and launched the remainder of it at him. A moment later, an all out plum was ensued, with Sakura in the middle, trying to get control of the situation. Finally, she gave up and tackled them both to the ground.

Syaoran ran up and felt his horror reach its peak. No. The dream took place during the wedding. It was too soon. He stared at the three bodies, covered in crimson, lying motionless on the ground. With an animal cry of outrage, he reached the bodies and reached for Sakura, her dress stained and crumpled.

Just then, the two bodies of his sons wriggled and his fiancée growled. "You two are not going anywhere."

Syaoran did a double take. What the hell? Were they…alive? Roughly, he lifted Sakura and stared down at the blinking boys. "What is going on here?" he demanded. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Sakura blinked. "Blood? This is plum juice and dirt, Syaoran."

His heart skipped a beat. Then he burst out laughing. The others stared at him as if he were a lunatic, but he kept right on laughing. One by one, they broke into giggles then laughter, until Tomoyo arrived.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" she screamed, running at them ferociously.

As the guests trickled in, they stood stiffly at attention, afraid to move lest Tomoyo release her wrath on them…again. The actual wedding went off without a hitch and Tomoyo even seemed to relax. The party started and lasted well into the night. Yelan took her grandbabies home with her and so Sakura and Syaoran were free to enjoy the rest of the party without any worry. The DJ signaled the last song and a slow ballad resounded. The newlyweds took to the floor and no one followed, content to merely watch.

Halfway through the song, Sakura reached up on her toes and planted a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and held her close as they slowly revolved. Suddenly someone screamed. They broke apart and scanned the crowd. Everyone else also searched for the source. For a moment, all that was heard was aerosmith's guitar solo then a booming shot rang through the air.

Sakura watched in shock as her husband crumpled before her, gasping in pain.

-Recovery Room-

Syaoran winced as he was gently guided down to the mattress. Everyone left the room but his wife, still in blood encrusted silk and lace. She smiled wearily and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Thank God you're alright," she whispered.

"Or Aya's bad aim," he teased. She glared. "That is not funny in the least." He laughed. "Actually, it is pretty funny," he insisted. She rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, you know?" he whispered.

"I love you too."

"I'm glad," he said, brushing a dry kiss to her knuckles.

"I know," she said, a smile in her voice. She bent and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. It escalated to something more before she pulled away, grinning and pulling her hand from him. "It's a good thing we already had our wedding night," she laughed. "Doctor told me nothing too strenuous for a month."

Syaoran closed his eyes and gave a groan of pain. "That's worse than a shot to the thigh."

THE END

a/n; I know, I know, it was horrible and abrupt, but I really needed to just finish it. Sorry and thanks for taking the time to read it.

-superdupermel


End file.
